


Violet eyes.

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: I've been watching Ｃｏｄｅ Ｇｅａｓｓ over and over again. [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Character Death, Death, Eyes, First Meetings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Identity Reveal, Loyalty, Modern Royalty, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Orphans, Purple Eyes, Regrets, Royalty, Secret Identity, Short One Shot, Violet Eyes, sakura trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Jeremiah Gottwald often visits the grave of Marianne vi Britannia, only one day he watched how a young man left some bouquets to the late empress; he could have been one of the fans if it wasn't for those purple eyes that looked so much alike to his Marianne.
Relationships: Jeremiah Gottwald & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Marianne vi Britannia & Jeremiah Gottwald, Marianne vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: I've been watching Ｃｏｄｅ Ｇｅａｓｓ over and over again. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Violet eyes.

There were not many things that Jeremiah Gottwald regretted, since he was young he was always passionate and self-confident. He thought it would always be that way, to feel that he had everything he wanted at hand but life taught him a lesson with its counterpart, namely death. Marianne was his everything and suddenly, she ceased to exist. There was nothing to make him think he was useless or incapable, but the murder of that lady changed all that. Marianne was unlike any other woman he had ever known; she was like a warrior, no matter who stood in her way, Marianne was capable of beating them all. Marianne vi Britannia was beautiful, strong and powerful. She was worthy of being called an empress. But her death was a mystery, sad for many and a relief for others. Jeremiah would regret not having protected her that day and thus not having prevented her assassination; the death of the violet-eyed empress would always remind him of how useless and incapable he was for the rest of his life.

Marianne vi Britannia's children were another matter on his conscience of regret; both children were driven out of the royalty like dogs, and both were used for war. Another failure and another stain on his heart was not to be able to even protect Marianne's offspring. Although within the royal family Marianne vi Britannia was seen as an ordinary rock among the gold, many of the common citizens admired her; it was like seeing those fairy tales told by the children about women of peasant birth being turned into a real royal. Marianne had many supporters, both before and after her death. That's why her grave always had flowers and even small souvenirs. What was once a living being, was now in open surroundings and frequented by strangers. The Imperial Cemetery was open to the public and guarded extremely well against any potential usurpers. Whether the person was cruel and ruthless, or gentle and merciful, the cemetery was simply a beautiful place from which to rest. A simple place, surrounded by nature but turned into a cherry tree paradise in spring. There was peace in that place compared to the chaos of the world. Jeremiah could not help but think that if the late Empress were in that place right now, her eyes would match the rosy, pale flowers. Jeremiah Gottwald certainly knows what loyalty and devotion to someone other than himself is, and so if anyone says he doesn't visit Marianne vi Britannia's grave then they would be lying outright for sure. Even with his busy schedule, he visits the grave of his adored Marianne. That day, it was the same as the previous ones, or at least he thought it would be. 

Marianne's grave was visited by tourists and by her own faithful followers, it was nothing out of the ordinary; Jeremiah always waited his turn for his mourning in silence and with no one around him. In any case, that morning was a special one because it was the date of the death of the late Empress. It was still too early, and he was not expecting anyone until it was a suitable time for daily visits. Big was his surprise when he arrived at the place, in front of the tomb was a boy. He couldn't see clearly his face but he could see his side; he had dark black hair, pale skin and a thin complexion. The eyes were not visible because they were covered with his bangs, maybe he was crying, maybe not. Jeremiah just waited. The minutes passed by, and those minutes became an hour to the point that he started to get impatient. In the end, he decided to get closer. Maybe the boy would leave if he recognized him, maybe he wouldn't recognize him at all and he would still be there, hindering his visit. All he had to do was try. Then, Jeremiah Gottwald approached Marianne vi Britannia's tomb without uttering a word, but the boy didn't seem to be surprised by his arrival as he didn't leave any sign of it. Jeremiah did not yet see the other stranger's face, his gaze was only focused on the grave of his beloved Marianne. Then, that visitor stood up and it seemed that he was going to leave, and that gave him some relief, but the silence was suddenly broken.

"It's strange, it seems death takes you first if you're good."

"Pardon?"

"But was she really that good to leave us so early? I still wonder about that."

Jeremiah finally looked at the boy's face with an offended expression, but he was petrified by what he saw. In front of him was the vivid image of Marianne vi Britannia, but it wasn't her; it was a young man, perhaps a teenager, with eyes so similar to his precious Marianne that it felt like a dream. Jeremiah Gottwald couldn't say a word, he just stared at those eyes and thought, the purple colour does indeed match with the pink of the Sakura trees.

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
